


Please, talk to me

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl expresses his feeling about Richonne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, talk to me

Don't talk to me   
Of anguish and pain  
Don't sit there   
And wax lyrical  
About shit you don't know  
How many people  
Have beat you half dead?  
How many people  
Who were supposed to show love  
Have shown you with fists   
And belt buckles?  
How many times have  
You had your heart broken?  
Enough to believe it  
Will never mend?   
Enough to believe  
It may never beat again?

Don't talk to me   
Of fire and of passion  
Don't sit there  
And wax lyrical  
About shit you don't know   
How many times  
Have you given in  
Where passion should have   
Made you fight?  
A fire started in you belly  
Should burn your soul  
Not make you turn away   
From those depending on you  
Fire and Passion make you  
Continue  
Where everyone else   
Decided to stop  
Not the other way around  
It doesn't numb your brain   
And make you weak.

Don't talk to me   
Of space and time  
Don't sit there   
And wax lyrical  
About shit you don't know  
Space is what's between us  
What takes you away   
From me  
And it's time this   
Was out in the open  
That space and time   
Just can't cease to exist  
Because someone did  
Something on a whim and  
Regrets it later

Don't talk to me   
Of love and lust  
Don't sit there   
And wax lyrical  
About shit you don't know  
Like they can't coexist  
Like love and lust  
Don't go hand in hand

Don't talk to me  
Of sorry  
Don't try and apologise  
As if that makes it ok  
Don't talk to me of regret

Just

Just don't talk to me.


End file.
